Not Another High School Story
by The Boomerang
Summary: Field Trips were always fun. [AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rikusora, and a fanny pack.]
1. Hi ho Silver! AWAY

**Not Another High-School Story.**

The Boomerang.

* * *

Mr. Valentine glanced up from his class roster, peering at the bus-load of children with narrowed eyes. A frown was quite evident. 

"Where is Demyx?" He spoke so quietly that only the students in the front could hear. Axel sat in the second seat behind the driver, Roxas squished in next to him, and in the seat next from the duo, sat Riku and Sora, the latter of the two had half his body in the aisle.

"He's takin' a piss." Axel called out. Mr. Valentine regarded the brash redhead with a dissaproving glance before nodding once and taking his seat in front of Riku and Sora, Mr. Highwind next to him and already letting loose a flurry of bitching curses at having to be squished against the window. The door to the bus opened when a very flustered Demyx began to furiously beat on it.

He hopped up the steps, the chord from his headphones swaying as he pocketed his mp3 player, pulling out the left earbud as he took a seat behind the driver.

The bus started up and with a heavy lurch, began the hour long ride to wherever the fuck they were supposed to be going was.

"What fuck were you doing in there, man?" Axel leaned up in his seat to drape one lanky arm over the back of it.

"I said I had to take a godamn piss- Did you think I was jackin' it in the urinal or something?" Judging from the look on Roxas's face, they did.

"Fuckin' sick, dude." Demyx grumbled, turning away from the two. Axel let out a laugh and grabbed Demyx's head, swinging it around more than ruffling his hair. Demyx smacked the offending hand away and gave the other teen a heated glare.

"Chill out, Demyx." Roxas said with a flippant wave of his hand. The blonde boy was also seated away from the window, and had to lean into Axel to get any say in the conversation. Demyx huffed.

"What the fuck ever."

"Hey guys. Did you ever notice how when I try to talk- nobody listens?" Sora called out, grabbing the attention the three. Apparently, Sora had been trying to comment the entire time.

"That's 'cause you're a fat fuck and nobody cares about what you say." Axel shot back. Sora's face screwed up and he grabbed at his flat belly with a look of hurt.

"I am not fat, and if I was, I'd sumo your skinny ass!"

Mr. Valentine turned around in his seat and they shut up. "I highly doubt that you'd be able to win in a fight against Axel even if you were four times his size, Sora. You would cry when you tried to hit him and it bruised your knuckles."

Riku snickered. His snickering was drowned out by the laughter of the others, and so he went back to gazing out the window. Sora noticed this, and leaned into him. "Cheer up, Emo kid." Riku turned and smacked Sora in the face.

This happened at the same time that Roxas's hand shot out and punched Axel's crotch, earning a shriek from the redhead as he lurched forward, cupping himself and curling up against the seat and windows. Roxas's face alit with self-satisfaction and Demyx's wild cackle-laugh filled the front portion of the bus.

"I will get you back for that." Axel groaned out, hands still encompassing his nether regions. "Dude- you got the whole thing, not just my balls. I think my dick is broken."

"I await your hideously failing comeback to never happen." Roxas replied softly, reaching a hand out to pat Axel on the thigh. "And I await the three day recuperation process before you go back to being a full dickhead again."

"...I fuckin' hate you man."

Roxas grinned.

Demyx dug into his backpack and pulled out a doodle-book; which was a cheap Wall-Market version of a regular sketchbook, since Demyx was one poor motherfucker.

The bus stopped, and Demyx glanced up to see a red light. There was shouting from the back of the bus, and he looked away to see Seifer and the others pushing Zexion out of his seat. Demyx's eyes narrowed and he sat up. "Hey- Mr. Valentine." The dark haired man turned to look at Demyx with a raised brow. Demyx pulled out his second earbud.

"Can Zexion come sit next to me?" He recieved a curt nod. The blonde teen grinned and turned to face the back of the bus, waving an arm frantically. "Hey Zexion! Come sit up here!" His shout was heard by the entire bus, judging from the mocking laughter of Seifer and the push Zexion recieved from Rai to knock him forward in the walkway. Zexion brushed his hair out of his face and stood up to slowly make his way to the group in front, his satchel strap slung across his chest.

"You gonna fuck him?" Axel asked, regarding Demyx with teary eyes. Demyx turned to Roxas.

"If you may." Roxas grinned and punched Axel in the crotch again- earning a pain-filled shriek from the redhead. Nobody questioned their relationship. Roxas would dish out random forms of abuse for his own entertainment, and then turn around and hug Axel the next minute. Whatever it was that Roxas was doing, Axel would accept it as another quirk to the smaller blonde.

Demyx reasoned that love happened to be an amusing concept.

Axel groaned, his hands permanently glued to his genitals and the side of his head resting against the window.

Roxas leaned forward and gave Axel a quick kiss on the cheek. All was forgiven.

Zexion sat down next to Demyx, who had fitted his left earbud back in, but left the right one out. Demyx grinned, reaching out to grab Zexion's head and pull it into a hug. Zexion punched Demyx in the chest and was quickly released.The violet-haired teen pulled out a book entitled 'Carmine Complex' and began to read.

Demyx sighed. This was going to be a very long bus ride.

* * *

Yes. Yes. I am a loser man-thing. I know. 

I was thinkin' to myself when I was readin all these stories, you see. And I thought 'You never read about field trips.' and I had been meaning to write a story where all the characters acted like actual guys, not these twisted versions of them. Cause I know that I was a complete fucktard during school. Yeah. We have obsessions with hitting eachother in the nuts. Don't ask.

Un beta'd. Cause yeah. And I write for fun, and whenever I feel like it. so nyah.

Carmine Complex is a story by The BirdFox Hybrid Productions that I worship. Since the books that Zexion reads in THEIR story, are fic reccomendations, I felt like doing the same.


	2. a chapter

Not Another High School Story

The Boomerang.

* * *

The bus ride had been a time for napping, punching Axel in the balls, and Demyx trying to not so subtely molest Zexion. At the same time, Sora conversed gleefully with Riku aout his favorite kind of salad while the silver haired boy smiled like a retard and listened with mild interest. They were currently pulling into the large, large_ Discovery World!_ parking lot of** doom** as Mr. Valentine stood, holding onto his gay little clipboard and clicking his school issue pen. 

"For those of you who have forgotten... you are to stay with your Chaperone at all times... is this understood?" Of course, it wasn't, because this was a class full of high school students, who are far more immature than thirteen year old girls who think they know everything, even though they write fanfiction pairing themselves with a blatantly gay character from a videogame.

Not that the author is pointing fingers at anyone.

Mr. Hghwind grumbled to himself, turning around in his seat. "Hey, y'little bastards! **Shut up**!"

The bus went silent, save for Demyx's snarking laughter, muffled by two hands over his mouth.

Mr. Valentine sighed, placing his pen to the paper. "I am going to read the chaperone groups again. There will be two chaperones to a group, is this understood?" There were half-assed mutterings of agreement.

"We will not leave for the theme park until all of the chaperones arrive. Those who's chaperones have chosen to ride the bus may sign out with me and then explore the park. When I call your name, you may stand and wait outside the bus." While the man spoke, Mr. Highwind grabbed his light blue fanny pack from his seat, clipping it around his stomach with a grunt. Vincent's gaze turned to his clipboard.

"Axel.." Vincent glanced over to the redhead who had been curled into a fetal position for the past half hour. Axel released the groan of a diseased beast and Vincent placed a check on his paper. "You and your brother may take your group out. Lunch will be at one thirty, so remember that we're all eating at the Akuroku Grill." Vincent stepped back by the bus driver as Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Sora and Riku all stood. Demyx raised his hand.

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Can Zexion join our group? I think Seifer wants to rape him." Vincent sighed as Zexion's fist shot out and caught Demyx just below his Adam's Apple and Axel burst into raucous laughter at his companion's pathetic struggles for air.

"Since Zexion was not placed in Seifer's group of his own free will, I suppose he may." Demyx grinned, though he was a fraction preoccupied with trying not to asphyxiate, as it was. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand as the two boys made their way off of the bus, followed by Riku, Sora and Zexion.

Demyx was lying on his seat wheezing for air as a tall man with long red hair came from the back of the bus, smacking Seifer in the back of the head on his way up. The aforementioned man happened to be Axel's older brother and caretaker, Reno.

Reno stopped next to Demyx's writhing form before grinning and grabbing the blond male from his seat and lifting Demyx over a shoudler. Demyx was still a bit busy gasping for air to bother shrieking at the older man.

As soon as Reno joined the boys outside the bus, he allowed Demyx to fall to the ground in a heap, hand on his shoulders.

"Alright boys. Where to first?" It was Reno's job to sound cool, calm and collected, of course. Axel peered about, one hand shielding the sun from his eyes while the other held loosely to Roxas's hand.

"Don't we have to wait for our other chaperone?" The blond teen questioned. Reno scoffed, flippantly waving a hand in his face.

"Another chaperone? I'm sexy enough for two."

Awkward silence.

"Lets go this way." Axel pulled Roxas in the opposite direction of where his brother was standing. Sora deemed Axel a diligent leader and followed.

"Come on, Riku!"

It was about then that Riku realized that he'd resigned himself to a fate worse than being sealed in eternal darkness for his one true love, only for the aforementioned love to have a schoolgirl crush on a skanky whore.

Not that the author is implying anything.

Demyx scrambled up from the pavement and quickly joined the group. Reno stared at Zexion and the boy levelled the redhead with a glare before storming off.

"Sweetness." Reno ran after them. The group rejoined once again whenever they reached the ticket place thing where you have to give them a slip of paper that you spend fifty fucking dollars on to be hot and sweaty and watch distubringly obese people with hairy chests eat barbequed turkey legs and let their skinny bastard children run around in wet underwear.

tourists. haha.

The group congregated near a small gift shop littered with plushies of brains, trains and duct tape, and Riku procured a map from Sora-knows-where.

He flipped it open and they huddled together as Demyx began to sing the theme from 'Mission Impossible.'

Zexion was getting quite good with his throat-shots.

"Alright... so... lets take the Turk Express to Midgar and you guys can learn about the amazign lifestyle of assasins and henchmen!" Reno squealed, slapping the area of the map indicating Midgar. Axel gave his brother a flat look and Reno shrugged innocently.

Zexion pointed to another spot on the map. "I want to go here."

Everyone leaned in.

'The Brain Drain' Happened to be a ride consisting of tunnels and workways that left you completely mindfucked by the end of it and questioning what little sanity you had left. It was reported that many tourists from all over the world would be hysterical for months afterwards- jumping at the slightest shadow and complaining of double visions and hallucinations.

"Okay! Great idea Zexy! Lets go!" Before anyone had time to protest, Demyx grabbed his periwinkle-haired compatriot and they were off.

"Why do we have to stay in a group again?" Roxas asked as Reno shrieked and darted off after them. Axel shrugged. "Bah. lets go get popcorn.

----------------

zomgod. I'm undead.

zombie. lawl.

review and I may stay zombie for a while.


End file.
